Guardian
by Moriharu
Summary: A történet egy világunk-beli lányról szól, aki fontos feladatot kap az Avatár oldalán. De nem csak új életet talál ott, hanem új szerelemet is. Vajon képes lesz megbirkózni vele? BTW:A story a rajzfilm történetét követi nyomon, egy "kicsit" megfűszerezve. Na jó, nagyon. Trágár szavak, fizikai kapcsolat (a harcon és a csókon felül, khm) előfordulhat. Én szóltam. Jó szórakozást!
1. Változás

(Ez az első fanfiction amit írtam, elnézést ha pontatlan, helyesírási hibákkal van tele vagy esetleg szimplán csak unalmas. Kérlek írj róla véleményt, nagy segítség lenne! Jó szórakozást! x )

Átlagosnak induló, meleg, nyári nap volt. Hayden pont egy olyan hely, ahol nem történik semmi különös. Soha. 16 éve élek itt, már komolyan kezd néha elegem lenni. A nevem Rhea, a helyi középiskola másodéves diákja vagyok. Átlagos magasság, átlagos testsúly, átlagos kinézettel. Hatodik éve judozom. Nem is tudom, mit mondhatnék még, nem vagyok egy különleges személyiség. Mindig visszahúzódó voltam. Komoly. Céltudatos. Mióta csak az eszemet tudom, el akarok húzni innen. Hogy hova, máig sem tudom, csak érzem, hogy nem ez az én világom.

Első fejezet

Változás

-Basszus, basszus. El fogok késni. El fogok késni. Megint. Ahj, gyerünk Rhea, szedd össze magad! Merre is kell menni? Nem igaz, a másik utcán kellett volna lefordulnom. AAAHJ.

-Rhea, nyugodj meg! Még időben vagy! Csak próbálj lehiggadni és elmondani, hogy hol vagy most pontosan helyileg. - szólalt meg a hang a telefont görcsösen szorító kezemben.

Oh. El is felejtettem, hogy felhívtam anyát. Persze mindig őt hívom, ha bármi bajom van. Épp egy fellépésre tartok, amin a kisöcsém is szerepelni fog. Édesanyám sokat dolgozik, így helyette én játszom a gondoskodó szülőt. Lássuk be, ez gyakran előfordul.

-De anya, fogalmam sincs, hol vagyok! - Igen, én még a saját szülővárosomban is képes vagyok eltévedni, való igaz, nem sokat jártam még a belvárosban egyedül.

-Nyugalom szívem, csak nyugalom. Próbálj meg megkérdezni valakit.

Könnyű mondani. Soha sem voltam túl jó az idegenek leszólításában. Pár perc után kipécéztem egy kedvesnek tűnő idősebb urat és megszólítottam.

-El-elnézést. Meg tudná mondani, hogy pontosan melyik út ez? És esetleg tudna nekem segíteni abban, hogy hogyan jutok el legegyszerűbben a Sun csarnokhoz?

Az öreg rám nézett. Volt valami furcsa a tekintetében. Valami varázslatos. Sohasem láttam még ilyet azelőtt. Arany szemei úgy csillogtak, mintha éppen a Napba néztem volna. Nem szólt egyetlen szót sem, csak bámult rám. Hirtelen furcsa érzés fogott el. Ijesztő volt mégis kellemes. Mintha hívott volna valaki. Így bámultunk egymásra, mikor egy hangra lettem figyelmes.

-Siess!

Körbenéztem, de nem láttam senkit. Visszanéztem a bácsira, de csak az üres pad bámult vissza rám. Akkor megint hallottam a hangot.

-Siess!

Kezdtem tényleg megijedni. Akkor tűnt fel, hogy az eddig forgalmasnak tűnő út kihalt. Hirtelen nyomást éreztem a fejemben, majd rettenetesen elkezdett zúgni. Leguggoltam a fájdalomtól, a két kezem a fülemre nyomtam. Felnéztem és egy hatalmas arany szempárt láttam felém meredni.

-Ki vagy te? Mit akarsz?- kérdeztem szinte suttogva.

A szempár eltűnt és vele együtt homályosodott el minden. A kertünkben tértem magamhoz a régi raktárunk előtt. Még mindig szorítottam a telefonom, de a hívás régen megszakadhatott. Ránéztem az órámra.

-Mi a... Ez nem lehet…

Az óra pontosan tíz perccel mutatott többet, mint amikor leszólítottam az idős urat.

-A belvárosból a házunkig csak busszal 15 perc odaérni. De akkor hogyan…? Hogy kerültem ide?

Ekkor a kis fa raktárból éles fény szűrődött ki. Odafutottam, majd óvatosan benyitottam. Egy doboz feküdt a földön, abból szűrődött ki a rejtélyes fény. Lassan, biztos mozdulatokkal kinyitottam. Egy kard feküdt benne. Csodaszép volt, miközben az arany fényben úszott. Markolatán egy sárkányt ábrázoló dombormű rajzolódott ki. Megérintettem. Abban a pillanatban körbevett a fényesség és én magatehetetlenül dőltem el, átadva magam a végzetnek.

Egy szobában tértem magamhoz. Hirtelen felültem, zihálva. Nem értettem mi történik. Körbenéztem a helyiségben. Mindenhol régi bútorok voltak, gyönyörűen kifaragott fa ülőalkalmatosságok. Egy szekrény, mellette egy kis, szintén fából készült asztal, rajta egy gyertyával és egy tintába mártott tollal. Megpillantottam a földön valami fényeset. A kard volt az. Hirtelen beugrott minden. Megint megérintettem ugyan ott, ahol még a raktárunkban. Ekkor elkezdett ragyogni majd felemelkedett és felém közeledett. Hátra rúgtam magam a földön, kapálóztam, mint egy elmebeteg.

-Nem, nem, nem. Ez nem jó!ÁÁÁÁ!

Behunytam a szemem, gondoltam ezt nem akarom végignézni. Úgy szorítottam össze a szemem, hogy szinte már fájt, de nem éreztem semmit. Felnéztem és láttam, ahogy a kard az arcom előtt lebeg és… zsugorodik? Igen, határozottan. Amikor már medál méretűvé vált, a mellem fölé lebegett és hirtelen már egy nyakláncot éreztem a nyakam köré fonódni. Oda kaptam és elkezdtem rángatni.

-Nem jön le. Ez nem lehet, nem jön le!

Ekkor vettem észre, hogy nincs rajtam csak valami fehérneműszerű fehér anyag. Furcsa. Ez eddig valamiért fel sem tűnt. De amit ez után láttam magamon az kiborított. Igen, még a jelenlegi állapotomnál is jobban. Felpattantam és a falon felfüggesztett ember nagyságú tükör elé rohantam. Végig néztem magamon. A bal kézfejemtől kezdve a karomon át egészen a nyakamig felfutó, a lapockámra folyó tetoválás borította a testemet. Végigsimítottam rajta a kezem. Gyönyörű volt. Mindig is akartam tetoválást, csak nem éppen ilyen körülmények között. Ekkor tűnt fel a szemem. Eddig barna szemem volt, semmi különleges sem fűzhető hozzá. Most viszont olyan vakító ezüstszínű szempár bámult vissza rám, hogy még a hideg is kirázott, amikor bele néztem. A fehér bőrömtől nem éppen ütött el, de a mélyfekete hajamtól annál inkább. Igaz is, mintha a hajam is hosszabb lenne és sokkal szebb. Úgy néztem ki... mintha... jól. Az alakomra sohasem panaszkodtam, a sok év atlétika után. De most... mintha…kicseréltek volna.

-Mi ez az egész? Mi történt velem?- kérdeztem magamtól. Lehetséges, hogy utaztam az időn át?

Elhessegettem a gondolatot, tekintve, hogy valószínűleg megbolondultam. Ki kell derítenem, hogy mi folyik itt. Először is valami ruhát kellene találnom. Belenéztem a szekrénybe, de csak egyetlen egy ruha lógott benne. Felvettem. Két részből állt, egy fölsőből, ami éppen a köldököm fölé ért, gyönyörű smaragd zöld színben úszott, arany szegéllyel. Rövid ujjú, de válla és a nyaka kivágott. Kiemelte a melleim fölött lévő csupasz területen lévő nyakláncot. Az alsó része egy kényelmes, feszülős, csípőnadrág, szintén zöld színű. Találtam még egy szintén kényelmes cipőt is hozzá, valamint egy táskát benne valami ismeretlen pénzzel és egy térképpel. Kiterítettem a térképet az asztalra. Egy pillanatra hátraléptem. Voltak rajta kontinensek, de csöppet sem hasonlítottak az általam ismert Föld térképre. Meg is voltak nevezve, de még sohasem hallottam ehhez hasonló területekről.

-Föld Királyság, Déli Víz Törzs, Északi Víz Törzs, Tűz Nemzet, Nyugati, Keleti, Déli és Északi Levegő Templom… - olvastam föl magamnak.

-Ez képtelenség. Mi ez az egész…?

Bedugtam a térképet a táskámba és elindultam kifelé. Hátha találok itt valami értelmes embert. Vagy lényt. Már azon sem lepődtem volna meg, ha elém ugrik egy tündér és közli velem, hogy a keresztanyám. Na jó, ez ezért túlzás. Azért reménykedtem benne minden egyes újabb lépésemnél, hogy ezt csak álmodom. Igen, ez csak egy álom. Egy nagyon valóságos álom.

Kiléptem a szobából és egy kisebb helységben találtam magam. Nyilván való, hogy a következő ajtó a külvilágba vezet. Viszont két oldalra szintén nyílt egy-egy ajtó, mind nyitva állt. Bepróbálkoztam.

-H..Hahó! Van itt valaki?- csengtek a szavaim a valószínűleg teljesen üres házban.

Senki. Egyrészt megkönnyebbültem, másrészt folyamatosan aggódtam.

-Hát jó. Most vagy soha.

Megragadtam a kilincset, majd kivágtam az ajtót. Ki sem mertem nyitni elsőre a szemem, de lassan muszáj volt szétnéznem. Egy poros kis utca látképe tárult elém. Elszórva egy-két kisebb nagyobb faház állt, egymás mellett. A tetejük nádból, vagy valami hasonlóból lehetett. Út nem igazán volt, sőt, csak a homokos, poros rész jelölte azt. Az emberek tettek vettek, ki vizet hordott, ki csak úgy sétált. Koszosak voltak, tipikus paraszt kinézetűek, bár különös, hogy mindenki zöld színű ruhát visel. Tényleg utaztam volna az időben? Nagyon úgy néz ki. Ez teljesen hülyeség! Lehet, hogy beneveztek valami béna kandi-kamerás műsorba?

Mindenesetre, többet kell megtudnom. Megfigyeltem, hogy az emberek nagyjából egyfelé haladnak, aki éppen nem hazafelé tart. Valószínű, hogy valami központibb helyre tartanak. Egy piacra, vagy valami ilyesmi helyre. Követem őket. Csak semmi feltűnés. Higgadtan.

-Hééé, kislány! Mi járatban errefelé? Nem jössz ide beszélgetni kicsit?- szólít le két bunkó, akarom mondani paraszt, vihogva.

-Menjen a halál! Szerencsétlenek.

Érdekes dolgot mondhattam, ugyanis majd leesett az álluk. Gratuláltam magamnak, hogy ismét sikerült feltűnés nélkül sikeresen elvegyülnöm. Mondjuk ezzel a bazinagy tetoválással nehéz. Mindegy, inkább sietősebbre vettem a tempót, nehogy még utánam jöjjön az a két bunkó.

Igazam lett, pár perc séta múlva egy piacon találtam magam. Mindenhol fabódékból kiabáló emberek voltak. Utáltam a tömeget ez előtt is, de ez elviselhetetlen volt. Még meg kell szoknom ezt az új légkört. Mihelyst túltettem magam a tolakodó emberek látványán, próbáltam valami értelmeset kitalálni, hogy hogyan fogok leszólítani valakit és legfőképp, hogy mit fogok kérdezni. „Elnézést, meg tudná mondani, hogy hol a büdös fenében vagyok?" vagy „Bocsánat, én Amerikából jöttem, és még új vagyok, esetleg tudna segíteni?"

-Ahj..- sóhajtottam- Tuti, hogy ez így nem lesz jó..

Elővettem ismét a térképet, hogy tüzetesebben megvizsgáljam. Megfordítottam és ekkor fedeztem fel valamit a hátulján. Egy virág volt rárajzolva, alatta pedig ez a szöveg állt: Keresd meg Ikitot, a Fehér Lótusz tagjai segítenek a rászorulókon-ezt olvasd fel. Aha. Tehát az a virág egy lótuszvirág. Hát jó. Ez nem sokat segített. Amíg így gondolkozok, hirtelen rám ordított valaki a hátam mögül.

-Héj! Állj arrébb, útban vagy! Mocskos paraszt!

Erre odakaptam a fejem, azt terveztem, hogy megfogom a fejét és jól beleverem a porba annak, aki így mert beszélni, de amikor odanéztem megfagytam. Öt vagy hat, nem tudtam hirtelen megszámolni, vörös ruhás, páncélos katona állt előttem, kivont, nagy kardokkal. Nem szóltam egy szót se, csak amint magamhoz tértem olyan gyorsan elfutottam, hogy szinte levegőt se tudtam venni. Miközben visszatekintettem, láttam, hogy berontanak egy kis bolt szerűségbe. Vajon ezek kik voltak? És miért támadtak arra a boltosra? Még jobb kérdés: ezek igazi katonák voltak? Komolyan úgy érzem magam, mint a 14. században. Mindegy, meg kell találnom Ikitót. Kénytelen vagyok leszólítani valakit.

-E..Elnézést hölgyem!- mentem oda egy gyümölcsárushoz.

-Hölgyem? Miket nem hallok. Tessék leányom, mit szeretnél?- mosolyodott el kedvesen.

Huh. Legalább ő kedves. Mármint annak tűnik.

-Egy bizonyos Ikitót keresek, nem tudom, ismer-e ilyen nevezetű embert?

-Hát persze drágám, itt árul nem messze maszkokat a szellemek tiszteletére rendezett ünnepre. Miért keresed te azt a vén rókát? Remélem nem kevert valami bajba az a lókötő!

-Jaj nem , dehogyis! Köszönöm szépen! Viszlát!

Szellemek tiszteletére rendezett ünnep? Ez egyre rosszabb lesz, komolyan mondom. Kezdem azt hinni, hogy itt mindenki bolond. Mindenesetre elindultam a megadott helyre. Tényleg ott volt a maszkárus, úgy ahogy az idős nő mondta.

-Khm. Bocsánat. Én egy bizonyos Ikitót keresek. –álltam oda határozottan, a tőlem megszokott hideg közönnyel.

-Én vagyok az aranyom, személyesen. – kacsintott rám,(bár szerintem a fél szemére vak ), kivigyorítva hiányos fogsorát.

-Tudom, most valószínűleg ostobának fog nézni. De egy próbát megér.

Elővettem a térképet, megfordítottam, majd felolvastam a rajta lévő szöveget.

-A Fehér Lótusz tagjai segítenek a rászorulókon.

Kidülledt a szeme az árusnak,alig kapott levegőt. Észrevettem, hogy jobban szemügyre vette a tetoválásomat is.

-Hol szerezted ezt?- kérdezte félhangon.

-Benne volt ebben a táskában, amit ott találtam ahol magamhoz tértem.

Kielégítő lehetett a válaszom, ugyanis egyből betessékelt a bolt hátsó helyiségébe. Leültünk, majd egyből nekikezdett.

-Tudod-e, hogy vajon mi folyik itt? Hogy ki vagy te valójában?- határozottan tette fel a kérdéseit, közben mélyen a szemembe tekintve.

-Fogalmam sincs. 16 évig körülbelül tudtam, de az elmúlt másfél óra felrúgta az egészet.

-Hm. Gondoltam. Nem lehet könnyű. Kezdjük talán a bemutatkozással. A nevem Ikito, a Fehér Lótusz rendjének tagja vagyok. Ez a rend az egész világon kiterjedt olyan szövetség, amelynek tagjai néptől függetlenül segítik az igazat. Így még zavaros lesz, de megpróbálom felvázolni a helyzetet. Most nem a te világodban tartózkodsz. Ez egy párhuzamos univerzum, amiben a Földet a térképen látható nemzetek népei lakják.

-Aha. Oké, állj. Ezt el kellene hinnem?

-Hadd mondjam végig, amit tudnod kell, azért majd kérdezhetsz.

-Rendben! Befogtam.

-Szóval. Ezekben a nemzetekben élnek olyan különleges emberek, akik képesek arra, hogy a saját elemüket idomítsák. Négy elem létezik. Tűz, víz, föld és levegő. Őket idomároknak nevezzük. A Tűz népében tűzidomárok élnek, a Föld Királyságában fölidomárok stb. Ez egy nagyon régi képesség, amit folyamatosan öröklünk. Ezen a Földön, létezik egy személy, aki azért felelős, hogy egyensúlyt és békét tartson. Ő az Avatár. Ő képes arra, hogy mind a négy elemet irányítsa. Egyszerre csak egy avatár él, aki ha meghal, újjászületik egy másik nép gyermekeként.

-Álljunk meg egy szóra. Most maga azt mondja nekem, hogy élnek olyan emberek itt, akik tudják mozgatni ezeket az elemeket? Ez valami rossz vicc?

-Nem az. És nem csak mozgatják őket. Formálják, eggyé válnak vele. Nézd.

Ikito rámutatott egy közelben lévő cserépbe ültetett növényre, majd egy kis kézmozdulattal kiszedte azt a tartójából földestül. A növény ott lebegett előttem és én nem hittem el, amit látok.

-Ez..ez nem lehetséges. Képtelenség!

-Látod, hogy nem az. Had folytassam.

-R..rendben.- habogtam az izgalomtól és meglepődöttségtől.

-Ez a négy nép békében élt egymással, egészen addig, amíg a Tűz Ura, a Tűz Nemzet vezetője, Sozin támadást nem indított az egész világ ellen. Teljesen kiirtotta a levegő népét, a nomádokat. Azért őket támadta, mert az akkori Avatár, oda született és el akarta pusztítani. De az Avatár nem született újjá. Mármint nem tudunk róla. Azóta sem találtak rá, egyszerűen eltűnt. Ennek már 100 esztendeje. A Föld azóta hanyatlik, folyamatosan zajlik a pusztítás. A remény elveszni látszik, hogy valaha is visszatér majd az Avatár, és helyreállítja a békét.

-Ez szörnyű. Akkor akiket kint láttam, a vörös ruhások, ők tűzidomárok?

-Nem biztos. Ők csak a Tűz népének katonái. Nem mind lehetnek tűzidomárok, de vannak közöttük. Kegyetlenek, nem ismernek alázatot vagy félelmet. Itt állomásoznak már 5 éve, amióta elfoglalták ezt a várost a Föld Királyságától.

-És hogy jövök én bele ebbe a képbe?

-Igen.. Ez egy külön történet. Valamikor régen, az egyik tűz elemű Avatár idején hatalmas válság tört ki. Az Avatár képtelen volt egyedül megbirkózni a teherrel, ami rá szakadt. Ekkor a lelkéből és minden fájdalmából a végső kimerülésében új lélek született a szellemek segítségével. Őt úgy nevezik, hogy Őrző. Különös lény volt, nem ember, de ez változó. Az ő feladata volt az Avatár megvédése, még az élete árán is és az, hogy segítse a feladatában. Hatalmas teremtmények ők. Megadatott a képesség nekik is, hogy mind a négy elemet uralják, igaz egyszerre nem tudják irányítani őket. Különös lelki kapcsolódás van közte és az Avatár között. Megérzi, ha bajban van, ha fájdalma van, vagy ha örül. Az közöttük lévő kötelék elszakíthatatlan. Az őrző már születésekor hatalmas erővel bír. Szinte alig kell tanulnia, hogy érezze és irányítsa az elemeket. Csak akkor születik, amikor az Avatárnak valami olyan problémával kell szembenéznie, amivel egyedül nem tudna. Ezért olyan különlegesek és ritkák. Csak kevés Avatárnak adatott meg az, hogy kapott egy Őrzőt. Ezért az emberek mindig tisztelték és tartottak tőle. Még az Avatárnál is hatalmasabb erőt tulajdonítottak neki, bár ha az Avatár belép az Avatárállapotba, nincs oly erő mely legyőzhetné.

-Avatárállapot?

-Igen. Olyan állapotba kerül, amikor elszakad minden földi kötelékétől, és csak a tiszta energia létezik. -Ez egy csodálatos történet, de még mindig nem igazán értem, hogy én, hogy kerülök ebbe a képbe bele.

-Lányom, a szellemek hatalmas feladatot szabtak rád. Már fogantatásod előtt megíródott. Te vagy az Avatár Őrzője.

-H…Hogy mi?

-A jelek egyértelműek. A mindenség tisztító erejének kardja téged választott.

Hirtelen a nyaklánchoz kaptam a kezem.

-Képtelenség... Én is ilyen lény vagyok, mint amiről meséltél az előbb?

-Pontosan. Megtisztelő, hogy én köszönthetlek, Őrző.- mondta majd felállt és meghajolt előttem.

-Nem, nem. Ez valami tévedés. Higgye el, semmi különleges, vagy hatalmas nincs bennem.

-Biztosan tudom, hogy tévedsz. Fogadd el a sorsod.

-És mi van, ha nem akarom? Az Avatár amúgy is eltűnt vagy meghalt. Semmi közöm ehhez az egészhez.

-Ne mondd ezt. Az a feladatod, hogy megtaláld az Avatárt. Hát nem érted? A létezésed bizonyítja, hogy nem halt meg! Reményt adhatsz az embereknek! Olyan sokat szenvedett már ez a világ, most végre van esélye a megváltásra.

-De miért én? Én nem választottam ezt a sorsot!

-Senki sem választja a sorsát. Inkább próbálj meg azzal azonosulni, amit rád szabtak a szellemek.

-Hagyj már a szellemekkel! Nincsenek is szellemek csak a fejetekben!

Ekkor hirtelen hatalmas szél támadt, majd fehér fény gyúlt előttem. A fény emberi alakot öltött, majd igazi emberré változott. Azaz nem, nem ember volt, hanem egy szellem.

-Őrző. Fontos feladatot kaptál. Te vagy az egyedüli a két világban, aki képes el is látni azt. Hinned kell.- szólított meg.

-R…Roku Avatár!- esett térdre mellettem Ikito.

-Te is egy Avatár vagy?- kérdeztem meglepődve.

-Igen. A jelenlegi Avatár előző énje vagyok.

-Én..én ezt nem értem! Nekem ez így túl sok. Miért én? Mit kellene tennem? Tanácstalan vagyok..

-Nincs értelme fölösleges kérdéseket keresned. Mindenre fény fog derülni. Ha elfogadod a sorsod, meg kell találnod az Avatárt és segítened kell. –mondta, miközben mélyen a szemembe nézett. Hirtelen ráismertem.

-Te..te vagy az az idős úr korábbról. –hangom árulkodott megdöbbentségemről.

-Így igaz. Figyeltelek már egy ideje, ifjú Őrző. Számomra nem kétséges, hogy te vagy az, akiről a tekercsekben írtak.

-A Tekercsekben?

-Igen. Ősi irományok, amelyek között vannak olyanok, amik jóslatokról szólnak. Csak a szellemek férnek hozzájuk.

-Oh, értem. De mégsem tudom, hogy hogyan kezdhetnék neki ennek az egésznek.

-Szóval elfogadod, ami rád szabatott?

-El. Azt hiszem… Nem tudom! Egyenlőre azt érzem, hogy segíteni szeretnék.

-Remek. Minden meg fog világosulni, amint megtörténik a harmonikus összekapcsolódás.

-A Mi?

-Amikor a te és az Avatár lelkének darabja egyesül. Ekkor fogod megkapni az erődet is. Amíg ez nem következik be, nem vagy képes irányítani az elemeket, kivéve ha nálad van az a talizmán, ami a levegő népének őseié volt.

-Ez remek. És hol van most?

-Nem véletlenül itt tértél magadhoz. A talizmán ereje hozott át, ami azon a kardon át közvetítődött. Érzem az erejét. A talizmán is itt van a közelben.

Miközben ezt mondta, a medálomhoz nyúltam.

-Értem… De így még mindig elég nagy területen lehet.

-Az a medál vezetni fog téged. Bízz benne.

-Rendben. Még lenne egy nagyon fontos kérdésem. Ha minden úgy alakul… hogy esetleg az Avatárnak már nincs szüksége arra, hogy segítsem, hogy fogok hazatérni?

Nem kaptam egyből választ, csak csöndben álltunk a helyiségben.

-Nos, erre nem tudhatom a választ. Nem tapasztaltam még soha ilyet, hogy a másik világból tért volna át valaki. Ha a talizmán hozott át, lehetséges, hogy vissza is tud juttatni. De ez minden eshetőségben is csak akkor lehetséges, ha az Avatár elbocsát.

-Tehát ígyis-úgyis segítenem kell, ha nem akarok itt megöregedni.

-Ne ez legyen a fő vezérlőd. Idővel mindenre fény derül. Sok szerencsét, ifjú Őrző. –mondta majd elhalványult.

-Hé! Még lettek volna kérdéseim!Arrgh. –mérgesen ledobtam magam a közelemben álló székre.

-Nincs sok időd. A talizmán helyzete változhat. És a városban tartózkodik az ünnepség miatt a Tűz népének száműzött hercege, Zuko is. –szólt hirtelen Ikito.

-Hogy ki? Száműzött herceg?

-Igen. Száműzte az apja már több mint két éve, hogy miért azt én nem tudhatom. De figyelmeztetlek. Ő az Avatárra vadászik. Nem fedheted fel magad. Éppen azért adom ezt. –mondta, majd felállt és elindult a helység hátsó részéhez. Fura mozdulatokat tett, majd dobbantott egyet a földön, erre megnyílt a talaj és ő egy ládát húzott ki a lyukból. Felnyitotta, majd egy gyönyörű aranyszínű maszkot vett ki belőle. Egy különleges arcot formált meg, olyan volt, mint egy gyönyörű porcelánbaba arca. A bal szeme alatt egy hasonló minta folyt le, mint a tetoválásom.

-Ez..gyönyörű. –mondtam végül.

-Rám bízták még réges-régen, hogy adjam oda a megfelelő személynek. Azt hiszem, megtaláltam ezt a személyt. –engedett egy halovány mosolyt, majd folytatta- Jól figyelj. Amíg nem ismerik a kiléted, addig nem kell hordanod ezt a maszkot. De tudnod kell, ha lopsz, ölsz, vagy mást teszel, ami ütközik a törvényekkel, vagy a Tűz népével, legyen rajtad. Ha nem ismerik az igazi arcod, azt fel tudod majd használni sok helyzetben. Amint megtörténik az összekapcsolódás az Avatárral, ez lesz az új arcod a nyilvánosság felé.

-Ölni? Ezt még át kell gondolnom…

-Igen, ifjú Őrző. Meg fogod érteni idővel, hogy a feladatod nem jár kegyetlenség nélkül. Amit teszel, annak jó célt kell szolgálnia. Mindent el kell követned az Avatár védelmében. Ez egy más világ. Ha nem ölsz, téged ölnek.

-Igen, értem. Csak ez még eléggé új. Körülbelül három órája még a kisöcsém előadására igyekeztem, most meg már világmegváltó feladatot kaptam, ráadásul arra kér, hogy öljek, ha szükséges. Ez tiszta káosz! Valamilyen szinten mégis vicces, ha belegondolok, hogy mindig voltak utalások.

-Utalások?

-A nagymamám mindig arról beszélt nekem, hogy ne hallgassak senkire, hiszen az én utam máshová vezet. Mintha egész életemben próbált volna erősebbé tenni.

-Valószínűleg a nagymamád beavatott volt.

-Beavatott?

-Igen. Olyan emberek a másik világban, akik tudnak a létezésünkről.

-Hogyan szerezhettek tudomást erről?

-A szellemek nem csak neked jelentek meg. –válaszolt, majd elmosolyodott.

-Világos.- mosolyogtam vissza.

-Rhea Őrző, én hiszem, hogy neked sikerülhet, ami másnak sosem. Most viszont indulj. Ne feledd, a nyakláncod megmutatja az utat.

-Mindent köszönök. Remélem, még látjuk egymást.

-Mindenképpen. –bámult mélyen a szemembe.

Megfordultam, és kisétáltam a boltból. Egy pillanatra visszatekintettem, de a kedves idős úr már nem mosolygott vissza rám.

-Hát jó… Ideje belevágni.


	2. A találkozás

Róttam az utakat, igazából fogalmam sincs hová tartok. Éreztem, hogy kezdek éhes lenni, szóval vettem egy tál… valamit az egyik árustól. Mindenesetre finom volt. Most próbálok a talizmánra koncentrálni. Ha minden igaz, itt kell lennie a településen valahol. Nem nevezem városnak, ugyanis inkább hasonlít egy porfészekre, mint arra. Miközben azt vitattam meg a fejemben, hogy fogalmam sincs hol vagyok, feltűnt valami. Egyre több a vörös szín a tömegben, valamint egyre több emberen látok nevetséges maszkokat. Lassan kezdődik az ünnepség. Ezeknek a katonáknak valahogy mégis más a ruházata, mint azoknak, akiket korábban láttam. Kevésbé porosak, és mintha rendezettebbek lennének.

-A herceg katonái… - motyogtam magam elé.

Fel kellene mérnem, hogy mennyien vannak, és mivel érkeztek. Jó, az elhatározás megvan. Fogtam magam és elindultam a menetirányukkal ellenkezőleg. Nem gyalogoltam sokat, pár perc múlva egy kikötőbe érkeztem. A látkép körülbelül ugyan az volt, árusok mindenhol, eltekintve a hatalmas fém szörnyetegtől és a kisebb hajóktól, amik egymás mellett sorakoztak. Nem kérdés, hogy melyik a herceg hajója. Ekkor láttam, hogy még egy szakasz katona készül leszállni a hajóról. Most komolyan, mennyien vannak ezek? De valami feltűnt. Az élükön két furcsa alak állt, egy copfos srác, mellette egy vigyorgó öregemberrel. Gyorsan megindultak lefelé, így hogy ne legyek feltűnő, az egyik ivókúthoz álltam, és úgy tettem, mintha meg akarnám tölteni a kulacsomat. Amikor leértek a partra, megálltak. Egy katona futott oda hozzájuk. Arra lettem figyelmes, hogy a szívem a torkomba ugrik, amint meghallottam beszélni őket. Hátra fordultam és láttam, hogy pár méterre tőlem beszélgetnek. Ez most komoly!? Miért épp itt kell megállniuk az egész parton? Mindegy, inkább használjuk ki. Elkezdtem hallgatózni.

-Zuko herceg, kikérdeztük a város vezetőségét. – kezdett mondandójába a katona.

Szóval a copfos a herceg. Hm, egy kicsit másmilyennek képzeltem.

-Mire jutottak? – válaszolt kissé keményen a herceg.

Érdekes hangja van. Most ahogy így hátulról, közelebbről megfigyeltem nem sokkal lehet nálam idősebb.

-Senki sem tud vagy hallott az Avatárról. – válaszolta hirtelen a vörös egyenruhás. Megmerevedtem.

-Argh! Itt sem! – csapott ingerültem a levegőbe a copfos.

-Nyugodj meg, unokaöcsém. A fölösleges harag nem tesz jót a szívnek. Mi lenne, ha meginnánk, egy csésze, forró, nyugtató teát? –szólalt meg az eddig csöndes öregúr.

-Hagyj már a teáddal bácsikám! Nem hiszem …

A beszélgetés elhalkult, nem tudtam kivenni a többi szót. De legalább megbizonyosodtam arról, hogy kik ők és, hogy tényleg az Avatárra vadásznak-e. Csodás. Épp odébb akartam lépni, amikor hirtelen megszédültem. Szerencsére kisebb feltűnés nélkül meg tudtam támaszkodni az ivókút peremén.

Mi a…? –kérdeztem magamtól. Ekkor nyomást éreztem a mellkasomon. Egyből a nyaklánchoz értem. Fénylett. Épp, hogy csak észrevehetően, de én tudtam, hogy a talizmán közel van. Egyszerűen csak éreztem. A látásom még mindig homályos volt, amikor valaki megszólított.

-Minden rendben, kisasszony?

Odakaptam a fejem, amikor kitisztult a látásom, és nem más állt mellettem aggódó arcot vágva, mint az az idős úr, aki a herceggel beszélt az imént.

Hogyan került ide ilyen hirtelen?! Elszorult a torkom az ijedtségtől.

-Ö..ö..p-persze, minden rendben, csak a-a melegtől megszédültem egy kicsit. – mosolyogtam hamisan. Ezt nem hiszem el! Remélem, nem marad itt csevegni.

-Értem… Nem jó túl sokáig kint tartózkodni, ilyen időben. Nézesse meg magát a doktorral azért. Úgy nyugodtabb lennék. –mosolygott rám melegen, és közben feltűnően a szemembe nézett. Ekkor éppen a tetoválásomat kezdte firtatni, amikor hála az égnek félbeszakították.

-Bácsikám! Mit művelsz? Induljunk már! –a herceg volt az, az ő hangját már megismerem. Nem bírtam ki, muszáj volt ránéznem. Ahogy rávettem a pillantásom, magától kinyílt a szám. Még csak hátulról, vagy messziről láttam. Nem tűnt fel az arca bal oldalát csúfító heg. Az egész bal szemét befedte egészen az arccsontjáig. Égési sérülésnek néz ki. De még attól a hegtől eltekintve se mondhatom azt, hogy rosszul nézett ki. Látszott, hogy a teste kidolgozott, viszonylag erős. Egy valamivel volt igazi bajom, az a haja volt. Most komolyan, így ki a franc hordja? A fején le volt borotválva, csupán a búbján volt meghagyva a haj, de az olyan hosszú volt, hogy copfba fogta.

Pár másodperc alatt állapítottam meg ezt a sok mindent róla, de máris feltűnt, hogy ő is engem figyel. Egyenesen a szemembe néz. Égető volt az az arany szempár. Már szinte fájt. Mintha méregetett volna. Nem bírtam tovább, egyszerűen elfordultam. A szemem sarkából láttam, hogy még mindig figyel. Közben az idős úr megtöltötte a kulacsát és elindult. Félúton megállt, majd megfordult.

-Mindenképpen nézesse meg magát! Nem szeretném, ha bármi baja lenne. –ezt olyan sejtelmesen mondta, hogy szinte már azt hittem, felismert. Persze ennek nem sok értelmét láttam.

Mintha érdekelne. –morogtam magamban, de csak egy erős mosolyt küldtem felé.

Megvártam, míg látótávolságon kívülre esnek, majd megindultam a hajó felé. Fúrta az agyamat a gondolat, hogy náluk lehet a talizmán. Megálltam közvetlenül a fém monstrum mellett, nem mertem túl közel menni, de már itt is megéreztem valamit. Mintha erő áramlott volna végig a testemen. Csodálatos érzés volt. Ekkor a nyaklánc a nyakamban felemelkedett és a kard vége egyenesen a hajóra mutatott. Először megijedtem, de pár másodperc után egyből megértettem. Itt van.

Tudtam. Már csak azt kell kitalálnom, hogy hogy a viharba fogom én azt onnan ellopni, amikor annyi katona van errefelé és én verekedésen kívül máshoz nem igazán értek. Gondolok itt az idomításra.

Egyszerűen csak támadjam le őket az éjszaka közepén? Maximum két percig bírnám, aztán biztos megölnek. Csöndben kell cselekednem, észrevétlen, ez már világos. De mégis, hogy? Valahogy be kellene jutnom először is. Ekkor vettem észre, hogy két katona közeledik, egyenesen a hajóhoz tartanak. Nem álltam sokkal arrébb, hallani akartam miről folyik a szó.

-… tudom, én is teljesen ki vagyok készülve… igen, úgy hallottam ma este mulatunk! Ez azért már csak valami!

-Én azt hallottam, hogy a kapitány még táncos lányokat is hív …

A többit nem értettem, de számomra ez az információ is elég volt. Szóval ma este nagy mulatságot csapnak. Ezt még ki is használhatom. Csak valahogy fel kéne kerülnöm a meghívottak listájára.

Ekkor ötlött a gondolat a fejembe, hogy jelentkezhetnék táncosnak. Görcsbe állt a gyomrom attól a gondolattól, hogy tényleg táncolnom kell ezeknek a féleszűeknek, de erre reméljük, nem kerül sor.

Elmosolyodtam a felismeréstől, hogy amióta itt vagyok mennyivel számítóbb lettem.

De visszatérve a tervhez, ki kell derítenem, hogy hol lehet itt táncosokat felbérelni. Odamentem egy szimpatikusabb nőhöz.

-Bocsánat! Meg tudná mondani, hogy errefele hol találok táncos lányokat? Tudja, akik felbérelhetők külön alkalmakhoz.

-Miket nem hall az ember? Ugye nem akarsz te is jelentkezni közéjük, szépségem? Milyen kár lenne érted! Én mondom, nem ajánlatos olyan rossz életűnek elmenni, hacsak a sors nem kényszerít rá.

-N-Nem! Félreérti! Én csupán csak keresek valakit.

-Áh, mindjárt nyugodtabb vagyok! Nem messze van itt egy ilyen fogadó, kupleráj féle, onnan közvetítik ki őket. Én mondom, ha rajtam múlna, már rég be lenne záratva az egész kóceráj! Szégyen.

No, csak menj egyenesen, baloldalon lesz egy kis utca, meg fogod te azt látni.

-Nagyon szépen köszönöm! –ezt is már csak sietve, menés közben nyögtem oda. Minél előbb le akartam tudni a dolgot, tekintve, hogy már sötétedett is.

Igaza volt a nőnek, nem kellett túl sokat gyalogolnom, már észre is vettem a kis utcát, melynek bejáratánál egy pár lány lézengett. Betértem. Nagyon megnéztek, de próbáltam nem oda koncentrálni, hanem a feladatomra. Körülbelül az utca közepén nyílt egy ajtó, majd egy pocakos ember lépett ki belőle. Ruháin látszott, hogy nem egyszerű paraszt, valami nemes ember lehet. Ez a hely lehet az. Összeszedtem minden erőm, majd bementem. Átlagos kocsmának tűnt, attól eltekintve, hogy mindenhol lányok ültek a férfiak táraságában. Nem néztem se jobbra, se balra, csak egyenesen a szemben lévő pulthoz mentem. Ott megszólított a kiszolgáló.

-Miben segíthetek, szépségem?

Abbahagyhatnák az emberek azt, hogy folyamatosan így hívnak.

-Táncosnak szeretnék jelentkezni. –vágtam oda komolyan, még a szemem sem rebbent miközben beszéltem.

-Akkor eredj hátra, ott be az ajtón majd egyenesen tovább. Ott lesz a tulaj, vele kell megbeszélned. –mondta, majd elfordult és folytatta a vendégek kiszolgálását.

Fogtam magam és megindultam hátra. Próbáltam nem foglalkozni a megjegyzésekkel, amiket közben kaptam, bár nehéz volt megállni, hogy ne kezdjek tömegverekedésbe. Gyorsan haladtam, közben fellöktem vagy két embert, de nem érdekelt. Bementem az ajtón, majd gyorsan becsuktam. Egy folyosón voltam, ahol egy lélek sem tartózkodott rajtam kívül. Mentem egyenesen tovább, amíg el nem értem még egy ajtót. Benyitottam. Egy két ember állt bent, beszélgettek valamiről. Fel sem tűnt nekik először, hogy bementem. Megszólítottam őket.

-Bocsánat. A tulajdonossal kell beszélnem.

-Ugyan mi ügyben? Most nem rendelt senkit. –mordult rám az egyik, barátságtalanabb tag.

-A pultos ide küldött. Jelentkezni szeretnék táncosnak. –olyan higgadt voltam, hogy szerintem nem igazán tudtak hova tenni.

-Rendben hát akkor fáradj be. –mutatott egy másik ajtóra.

-Lehet nem kéne… - kezdett bele az eddig csöndben álldogáló férfi, de a másik félbeszakította.

-Hagyjd! – mondta, majd kimentek a helységből.

Nem foglalkoztam tovább velük, megindultam az ajtó felé. Hallottam, ahogy becsukják az ajtót, én a kilincs felé nyúltam, de közben megállt a kezem.

Lehet, hogy mégsem lesz olyan egyszerű felvetetni magam, főleg, hogy a herceg közvetlen közelébe biztos csak profikat engednek. –gondolkoztam.

Valószínűleg ez sem fog simán menni. Igen, elég nagy valószínűséggel. Lenyúltam a táskámhoz és megfogtam. Éreztem a maszkot benne. Kivettem és gyorsan felvettem. Volt mellettem egy tükör, előtte megigazítottam, majd csak bámultam magamat. Tökéletesen illett rám, gyönyörű volt, mégis ijesztő. Semmi sem látszott ki az arcomból, csak a két ezüst szemem világított. Elhatároztam magam, majd kopogás nélkül benyitottam. Átlagos dolgozószobába értem, a földön gyönyörű vörös szőnyeg volt, de magában a helységben nem sok bútor állt, csak oldalt egy ágy (meglepő módon), valamint középen egy asztal, a fal mellett pedig szekrények és irattartók. Az íróasztal mögött ült egy középkorú férfi, valamit épp írogatott. Oda léptem. Felnézett majd így szólt:

-Mi a…? Ki vagy és mit akarsz? Ki engedett be egyáltalán? Épp végezném a dolgom, ha nem látnád. –szörnyen mogorva volt.

-Táncosnak akarok jelentkezni. Ha lehet, már ma munkába állnék. –válaszoltam sejtelmesen.

-Úgy. És miért van rajtad maszk? –kérdezett gyanakodva.

-Ez a kinézetem része. Szerintem így izgalmasabb lehet a fellépés sok szempontból. –hazudtam higgadtan.

-Hmm. Nem rossz. Mutass valamit. Meglátjuk mennyire vagy jó. – vigyorgott gusztustalanul.

Bevette. Nem tűnik egy nagyon eszes embernek, az biztos.

-Nem fogok táncolni, legyen meglepetés. Úgyis meg fogja látni.

-Hát én pedig a nélkül nem alkalmazlak. Vagy talán másféle tesztet szeretnél? –válaszolt fölényesen, majd felállt.

-Nem. Azt akarom, hogy vegyen fel és küldjön ma engem is a herceg hajójára fellépni. –nem is takargattam az igazságot, láttam, hogy nem fog engedni.

-Ó. Értem. Nos, ehhez mutatnod is kellene valamit. –még mindig fölényesen beszélt, felállt a hátamon a szőr, amikor meghallottam a hangját.

Néztem rá, nem tudtam mitévő legyek. Ő is rám nézett, közben pedig gúnyosan nevetett.

Elegem lett. A nevetésétől valami olyan harag lett úrrá rajtam, hogy legszívesebben kedvem támadt volna megölni, de e helyett csak a falra felfüggesztett kettős kardot kaptam le. Olyan gyorsan mozogtam, még én is meglepődtem rajta. Fogtam már életemben kardot, amikor harcművészetet gyakoroltam. Közelebb léptem felé, majd egy jól irányzott rúgással az asztalra löktem. Levegőt sem tudott venni ijedtében, ez látszott rajta. Próbált feltápászkodni, de amikor megemelte a felsőtestét, a kardok metszetében találta a fejét. Egyenesen rá meredtem, szinte éreztem, ahogy szikrákat szór a szemem. Félelmet láttam rajta. Mindent felemésztő félelmet.

-Ki… ki vagy te? –kérdezte habogva.

-A legrosszabb rémálmod. –feleltem szórakozva. Meglepődtem a saját hangomtól. Élveztem a helyzetet. Folytattam. – Elmondom még egyszer, mit akarok. Te ma elküldesz engem a többi táncossal együtt, a herceg hajójára, mint fellépő. Megértetted? –ezt olyan hideg közönnyel nyögtem oda, hogy szerintem jéggé dermedt a hangomtól. Remek.

Nem válaszolt semmit csak nézett rám, mint egy ijedt állat.

-Nem ismétlen meg magam többet. Amennyiben nem teljesíted, amit kérek, tudod, mi fog következni. –ijesztgettem, közben közelebb tartottam a kardokat. Már súrolta a nyakát a pengéje.

Még egy kicsit közelebb toltam, már beleállt a húsába. Ennyi elég volt, ahhoz, hogy meggyőzzem.

-R..Rendben! Megteszem, csak ne ölj meg! – kérlelt, már szinte sírva.

-Jó. – válaszoltam majd hátraléptem, a kardokat még mindig felé tartottam. - Mikor indul a többi táncos?

-N… napnyugta után, körülbelül fél óra múlva a parton lesznek. Ott kell összegyűlniük, ahol majd a katonák felvezetik őket, a többi fellépővel együtt.

-Honnan fogják tudni, hogy ki tartozik oda vagy ki nem?

-Ezt kell felmutatni. –mondta, majd kivett a szekrényéből egy papirost. Rá néztem, valamiféle bizonylat volt.

-Add ide! – parancsoltam rá.

-Itt..itt van!- mondta ijedten- csak előbb lepecsételem. Elővett valami fura alakú pecsétet, majd rányomta, aztán a kezembe adta.

-Köszönöm! – mondtam fölényesen, majd hátat fordítottam és elindultam kifelé. Ekkor a férfi az asztalon lévő vázához nyúlt, majd felém lendítette. Reflexből odébb ugrottam. Egyből megéreztem, amikor felvette az asztalról, hogy ugranom kell. Ez is valami új tulajdonság lehet. Sokkal kifinomultabbak az érzékszerveim. Rá néztem, a szemem szikrákat szórt a dühtől. Az ő arcán sem látszott más, csak a meglepődöttség és a félelem. Egyből megindultam felé majd hátralöktem vissza az asztalra. Ő hátraesett, de közben elkapta a maszkom és lerántotta a fejemről. Ránéztem, de az arcán továbbra is csak rémületet láttam. Nem értettem, miért vág ilyen képet az arcom látványához. Majd hirtelen megszólalt.

-Ki… mi vagy te?

Hogy mi? Meglepődtem. A falon volt egy tükör, oda léptem elé, majd ahogy az arcomra néztem, meg sem tudtam szólalni. A szemeim teljesen fehérek voltak, a bal szemem alatt pedig ugyanolyan tetoválás futott le egészen az állammal megegyező magasságba, mint ami a karomon is és a maszkon is volt. A bőröm színe is megváltozott, eddig is fehér volt, de most olyan volt, mintha egy félig áttetsző fehér üveget néztem volna. Inkább hasonlítottam egy szellemre, mint egy emberre.

-Oh. Hát ezt Ikito valahogy elfelejtette említeni. –állapítottam meg. A hangom is máshogy csengett. Olyan volt, mintha egy üvegbe vagy valami hasonlóba beszélnék. Visszhangzott egy kicsit, olyan távolinak tűntek a szavaim. Volt még valami, ami éreztem. Harag. Düh. Lehetséges, hogy ennek lenne köze az átváltozásomhoz? Mindenesetre a tulaj megzavarta a gondolkodásomat. Éppen próbált kifutni az ajtón, amikor én előtte termettem és megragadtam. Láttam, hogy a kezében van az egyik kard. Ennyit suttogott:

-Megöllek… - majd megemelte kardját és felém célozta. Huh, korábban kell felkelnie, ha azt hiszi, megölhet. Kicsavartam a kezéből a kardot és ugyanazon lendülettel elsuhintottam a torka előtt. Elengedtem a ruháját, ő pedig holtan esett össze. Kiejtettem a kardot a kezemből.

-Én… én..megöltem. Megöltem. Kinyírtam. Megtettem. –habogtam a szavakat. Belenéztem a tükörbe, az arcom már normális volt. Az ezüst szememmel. Bár gondolom, ez lesz a „normális" színe, amíg itt vagyok. Még egy pillantást vetettem a holttestre, majd felvettem a maszkom, a papírlapot pedig betettem a táskámba. Sietve elhagytam a szobát, megbizonyosodva arról, hogy senki sem vesz észre. Alig negyed órám maradhatott arra, hogy odaérjek a partra. Kisiettem a kocsmából majd egyenesen a találkozó helyre rohantam. Már állt ott pár katona, valamint különböző színes ruhákban táncosok és fellépők. Volt ott tűznyelőtől kezdve zsonglőrön át minden. Volt egy ember, akin szintén valamiféle maszk volt, szóval valamelyest megnyugodtam. Akkor megszólalt az egyik katona.

-Jól van, akkor kérem a fellépőket, hogy álljanak sorba és mutassák fel a pecsétes engedélyüket, aztán kövessék a társamat.

Nem is gondolná az ember, hogy ilyen óvintézkedésekkel történik egy szimpla mulatság. Mondjuk, a hercegről van szó. Gyorsan átnézték a papírokat az ellenőrök, majd felküldtek a hajóra. Kezdtem ideges lenni. Mi van, ha az az öreg katona megismer? Valahol meg kellene húznom magam, míg el nem kezdődik a mulatság. Ahogy épp haladtunk a hajó belseje felé, hallottam, ahogy elordítja magát egy ember:

-Mindenki befelé! A mulatság kezdetét veszi nagyjából 10 perc múlva!

Azta. Pont jókor. Igaz, hogy fogalmam sincs, hogy szakadjak le a tömegtől. Ekkor eszembe jutott valami. Odaálltam egy katona mellé.

-Elnézést! Én az este vége felé fogok fellépni, és igazából még át kellene öltöznöm és elő kellene készítenem a dolgaimat. Nem mehetnék be valami kis mellékhelyiségbe, hogy átvegyem a ruhám? – kérdeztem feltűnően mézesmázosan. Még az én gyomrom is felfordult a hangomtól.

-Miért most jut ilyen az eszedbe? – mordult rám.

-Nem volt már elég időm elkészülni, nem olyan régen kaptam a felkérést a mulatóból.

-Áh, szóval táncos vagy? – kérdezte meglepetten. Gondolom a ruhámról nem éppen ez sírt le.

-Még annál is jobb. – kacsintottam. Megéreztem, hogy egy megvezethető emberre csaptam le. – Mi lenne, ha segítenél átöltözni?

-Szerintem megoldható. – mosolyodott el.

Elkísért egy kis szobához az első szinten. Bementünk. Amint becsukta az ajtót és megfordult, olyat bemostam neki, hogy még az én kezem is megfájdult. A katona ájultan esett össze. Akkor gyorsan kerestem egy madzagot, a függöny zsinórja lehetett, összekötöttem a kezeit és a lábát, egy kis darab anyaggal bekötöttem a száját és belöktem az egyik szekrénybe, amit rázártam.

-Ezzel megvolnánk. Már csak azt kell kitalálnom, hogy hol lehet a talizmán.


	3. Tűz

Csak álltam a szoba közepén és azon gondolkoztam, mit tegyek. Megérintettem a medálomat, de nem történt semmi. Még csak nem is éreztem semmit. Valószínűleg nem erre van a talizmán. Körbe kellene néznem a hajón. Lassan kinyitottam az ajtót, majd kidugtam a fejem. Zene csapta meg a fülemet, ami nem is olyan messziről jött. Máris elkezdődött a mulatság? Akkor, ha minden igaz, az összes ember ott van. Így könnyű lesz átkutatni a hajót. Kiléptem a folyosóra és elindultam a hajó belseje felé, közben végig a medálomat fogva.

-És én még azt mondtam, hogy könnyű lesz…- állapítottam meg, amikor körülbelül a hetedik folyosón sétáltam végig. Még csak egy szikrányi energiát, vagy valamit sem éreztem. Megálltam két folyosó kereszteződésében és azon gondolkoztam, merre tovább. Ekkor egy kiáltásra, oldalra kaptam a fejem.

-Hé! Mit keresel ott? Azonnal gyere ide!

Megfordultam és láttam, hogy a folyosó másik végén egy katona áll és egyenesen rám néz.

Na ezt az egyet ne.. –gondoltam, majd léptem kettőt hátra.

-Meg ne próbálj elmenekülni! –mordult rám, majd elkezdett felém közeledni.

Nem vártam meg, hogy a harmadik lépését megtegye, elkezdtem futni, mint az őrült, arra amerre láttam. Hallottam, ahogy fut utánam és ordítozik, hogy álljak meg. Sose értettem, miért ordítják ezt mindig, hiszen úgyis tudják, hogy csak úgy senki sem áll meg, ha már egyszer elkezdett futni előlük.

Felfutottam egy lépcsőn és egy újabb folyosóra értem. Mindenhol ajtókat láttam, nem tudtam eldönteni, hogy hova fussak. Aztán meghallottam ismét a katona lépéseinek koppanásait, éppen felfelé tartott a lépcsőn. Nem volt időm gondolkozni, a legközelebbi ajtón berontottam majd halkan becsuktam. Korom sötét volt. Pár percig csak álltam az ajtóban és hallgattam a lélegzetvételemet. Aztán hallottam, ahogy a katona elhalad az ajtó előtt. Egyszer megállt, azt hittem benyit, már támadó pozícióba helyezkedtem, de akkor továbbállt.

-Ez meredek volt… - jegyeztem meg halkan.

Miután egy kicsit lehiggadtam, körülnéztem a szobában. Nem sok mindent láttam, csak a bútorok körvonalait. Ez is valamiféle dolgozószoba lehetett. Nyílt belőle még egy ajtó, oda is bementem, ott egy hálószoba fogadott. Körbementem, majd amikor éppen kifelé indultam, megtorpantam. Mintha lenne itt valami furcsa. Állt a fal mellett valamiféle tároló szekrény. Inkább széfhez hasonlítottam volna, de fából készült és zárt sem találtam rajta. Kitapogattam az ajtaját és kinyitottam. Nem láttam benne semmit a sötéttől, de úgy éreztem, hogy van benne valami. Ez az. Belenyúltam és rátapintottam egy kis tárgyra. Kivettem. Egyből éreztem, hogy egy nyaklánc az. Viszonylag hosszú madzagja volt, a végén egy kerek medállal. Végigsimítottam rajta a kezem, valamiféle vésés volt benne. Gondoltam egyet és felvettem. Vártam, hogy valami történjen, de az égvilágon semmit sem éreztem. Már éppen feladtam és vettem volna le, amikor lerogytam a fejembe hasító éles fájdalomtól. Nem értettem mi történik, a szemem elhomályosodott, majd hirtelen kezdett világosodni körülettem a szoba. Nem mondanám azt, hogy olyan világos volt, mintha nappal lett volna, de mindent tisztán láttam bent.

-Mi a fene történik velem? – kérdeztem zavarosan. – Látok a sötétben?

Nagyon úgy fest. A fejembe hasító fájdalom visszatért, csak kétszer olyan erős volt. Térdelve húztam össze magam a földön, a szemeimet összeszorítva próbáltam nem ordítani. Aztán hirtelen meleget éreztem. Először kellemes volt, aztán egyre melegebb és forróbb, majd égető lett. Kinyitottam a szemem és láttam, hogy …. hogy …. égek. Ég a bőröm. Fölugrottam, majd elkezdtem kapálózni, próbáltam eloltani valahogy, de a lángok nem lettek kisebbek. A sokk után feltűnt, hogy egyáltalán nem égek meg. A melegség is alábbhagyott, szinte már csak épphogy éreztem, hogy valójában lángok égnek rajtam. Még mindig remegtek a végtagjaim, és a félelem járta végig a testem. Odaléptem az egyik asztal elé, ami fölött lógott egy kis tükör. Ijesztő volt rám nézni, a maszkom fénylett a tűz lángjától. Olyan voltam, mint egy fáklya. De még a lángoktól is jobban világított, az aranysárga szemem.

-Aranysárga? Az előbb még ezüst volt. – gondolkoztam hangosan.

Már épphogy csak megszoktam ezt a furcsa színt, most meg ez. De ez volt a legkisebb problémám, inkább valahogy el kell oltanom magam. Vettem egy mély lélegzetet, bent tartottam, közben próbáltam lenyugodni. Nyugalom. Nem égsz meg. - hajtogattam magamban. Amikor éreztem, hogy a szívem dobogása lehalkult, kifújtam a levegőt és azzal együtt tűntek el rólam a lángok is. A szemem színe nem változott ezüsté. Ez aggasztott. Akkor most már tűzidomár lennék? Visszaemlékeztem Roku Avatár szavaira, amikor éppen arról beszélt, hogy csak a talizmánnal fogok tudni idomítani, amíg nem kapcsolódom össze az Avatárral. Igaza volt, ezek szerint. Gyorsan visszacsuktam a szekrény ajtaját, majd kiléptem vissza, a dolgozószobába. Már láttam, hogy igazából mi is volt a szobában. Láttam mindent. Nagyon különös érzés volt, hogy sötétben is hasonlóképpen látok, mint napvilágnál.

Kezdtem kellemetlenül érezni magam a szobában, inkább elindultam kifelé. Minél gyorsabban el kell tűnnöm innen. Épp az ajtó felé léptem, amikor a kilincs elkezdett mozogni. Megrémültem, hirtelen nem tudtam hová elrejtőzni, csak a falon lévő függöny mögé. Belépett valaki. A függöny miatt nem láttam jól, csak a körvonalát, ami bizonytalanul elmegy az íróasztalig, kitapogatja a gyertyát, majd meggyújtja. Nem láttam tisztán, de szerintem a puszta kezével tette azt. Szóval egy tűzidomár. Egyre jobb. Aztán arrébb állt, majd sóhajtott és nyújtózott egyet. Háttal állt nekem, szóval gyorsan kilestem a függöny mögül. Ezt nem hiszem el. Ilyen nincs. Maga a herceg állt a szoba közepén. Kinek van megint szerencséje? Persze, hogy nem nekem. Elindult az asztalához, majd leült és elkezdett valamit olvasni.

Ez most komoly? Könyörgöm, menj már el. –szidtam magamban folyamatosan.

Pár perc olvasás után felállt, majd átment a hálószobájába. Ez az, itt az alkalom, hogy elhúzzak. Éppen kibújtam volna a hatalmas függöny mögül, amikor kopogtattak az ajtón. Na ilyen már tényleg nincs! Fújtattam egyet, majd gyorsan visszaálltam a búvóhelyemre, még időben, ugyanis a herceg pont kivágta a szoba ajtaját. Odasétált a kinti ajtóhoz, kinyitotta majd rámordult a szerencsétlenre, aki kopogtatott.

-Argh! Bácsikám már éppen pihentem! Mit akarsz már?

Nem egy nyugodt típus, az egyszer biztos.

-Ugyan Zuko, igazán visszajöhetnél. Még csak most kezdődik az igazi mulatság. – mondta, majd kitárta az ajtót teljesen. Egy pillanatra elhomályosodott a látásom a beszűrődő fénytől.

-Néha igazán kikapcsolódhatnál. –folytatta a beszédet a bácsikája. Láttam, hogy elfordul, ezért gyorsan kilestem a függöny mögül. Ugyan az az öreg volt, aki odajött hozzám a kútnál. De mellette az is szemet szúrt, hogy a herceg bizony nem viselt felsőt. Kidolgozott felsőteste volt, az egyszer biztos. Belepirultam a gondolatba, majd gyorsan visszabújtam a függöny mögé. Remek, ennél kínosabb már nem is lehetne. Vártam, hogy folytatódjon a beszélgetés, de az öreg csak befelé lesett a szobába, ahogyan én levettem az állásából.

-Bácsikám! Valami baj van? – kérdezte türelmetlenül Zuko.

-Nem..semmi. Csak azt hittem, hogy láttam valamit. –válaszolt bizonytalanul.

-Lehet képzelődsz már a sok italtól.

-Ugyan Zuko, éppen hogy csak egy pohárral ittam Fong tábornokkal, azt is csak illemből.

-Jó, jó. Mindegy. Én alszom. Többet ne próbálj meg megzavarni! – mondta ingerülten, majd becsukta az ajtót.

Húha. Nem semmi természete van.

Zuko visszafáradt végre a hálószobájába, én pedig nagy örömömre kibújtam a függöny mögül. Lassan kinyitottam az ajtót, kiléptem a folyosóra, majd becsuktam mögöttem. Tompa zene hallatszott végig, én elindultam egyenesen, próbáltam egyre távolabb kerülni a mulatságtól. Lassan haladtam, fogalmam sem volt, hogy hol lehetek, valahogy ki kell jutnom a fedélzetre. Éppen egy fölfelé vezető lépcsőhöz értem, amin fény szűrődött le, amikor valami nesz csapta meg a fülem. Hátranéztem, egy eldugott folyosón voltam, szóval sötét volt. Akkor jutott eszembe, hogy ha a szobában is láttam a sötét ellenére is, akkor itt is látnom kéne. Koncentráltam, közben csak arra gondoltam, hogy látni akarok. Már fájt a fejem, de akkor hirtelen kivilágosodott minden. Sikerült. Ezt nem hiszem el. Megkönnyebbülten sóhajtottam, de akkor megpillantottam őt. Egy alak állt a folyosó végén a falhoz lapulva. El akartam kezdeni őrült tempóban mászni, de akkor gondoltam bele, hogy ő nem tudja, hogy én látom őt. Gyanútlanná kell tennem. Lassan elkezdtem fölfele mászni, bizonytalanul, mintha nem tudnám, mit kellene tennem. Egy másik folyosóra értem, de annak a végén nem újabb lépcső volt, hanem a fedélzet. Ha a követőmnek van egy kis esze, akkor még vár és nem mászik utánam, nehogy felfedezzem. Tehát most kellene belehúznom. Futólépésben, minél kevesebb zajjal próbáltam végigszaladni a folyosón, úgy, mint egy macska. Már majdnem elértem a folyosó végét, amikor hallottam, hogy üvöltözik valaki.

-Hé te ott! Megállni!

Hátrasandítottam és egy katonát láttam, aki egy mögöttem lévő folyosóról kanyarodhatott ki éppen.

Közben a másik rejtélyes alak is fölért a lépcsőn és már a folyosó közepén tartott. Nagyon gyorsan fut. Akkor a mögöttem lévő katona, aki már szintén futott utánam, kilőtt egy nagy tűzcsóvát. Olyan gyorsan futottam előle, hogy majdnem leszakadt a lábam, éppen hogy csak elértem a fedélzetet, félreugrottam. A tűzgömb elérte a padlót majd eloszlott, kormot hagyva maga után. A szívem gyorsabban vert, mint bármikor. Szóval ez a tűzidomítás. Klassz.

Egy másodpercem volt föltápászkodni, már láttam is, hogy katonák közelednek felém. Lassan hátráltam, próbáltam lefutni a hídon, de akkor láttam, hogy már ott is katonák állnak. Fenébe, ezek gyorsak!

Egyetlen hely volt, ahová mehettem, az a hajó orra volt. Szemből és oldalról körbefogtak a vörös ruhások. Szemben kilépett egy közülük, a herceg nagybátyja volt az. Lassan közeledett felém, én pedig lassan hátráltam.

-Nyugodj meg, nem akarunk bántani. – kezdte óvatosan- Áruld el, ki vagy.

Nem szóltam egy szót se, ha akartam volna se tudtam volna a félelemtől. Egy katona szintén kilépett a sorból, felé kaptam a maszkos tekintetem és védekező pozícióba álltam. De az az öreghez fordult.

-Iroh tábornok, túl erőben vagyunk, lefegyverezhetjük.

Legalább már tudom a nevét. Iroh. Tábornok? Érdekes. De most inkább a körém gyűlő katonák látványa izgatott.

-Nem, szerintem tudok vele beszélni. –intette le a katonát a tábornok.

Velem biztosan nem. –gondoltam.

Miközben léptem még egyet hátra, valamihez hozzáért a lábam. Hátra néztem és láttam a hömpölygő tengert mögöttem. A hajó ormán álltam, már nem volt hová mennem. Lenéztem. Nem voltam annyira magasan, de még így is beleszédültem.

-Kérlek, gyere lassan le onnan. Nem akarunk erőszakhoz folyamodni. Csak beszélgetni szeretnénk.

Na tudod ezt ki veszi be. Nem mozdultam meg. Nem tudtam, mihez kezdjek.

-Ebből elég!

Lépett elő a katonák közül a herceg.

-Ki vagy? Mit keresel a hajómon? – a szavai hangneme bántotta a fülemet, de csak a fogamat összeszorítva álltam és meredtem rájuk.

-Nem beszélsz? Nekem így is jó! – mondta, majd meglendítette az öklét és kilőtt egy lángcsóvát felém.

-Ne! –hallottam, ahogy a tábornok üvölt.

Nem tudtam mit tenni olyan hirtelen történt minden, csak néztem, ahogy az a vörös fény felém közeledik. Közben mintha minden lelassult volna körülöttem. Nem néztem semerre, csak egyenesen a fénybe. Amikor viszonylag közel ért, kinyújtottam a kezem. Csak tartottam és figyeltem a tüzet.

-Gyerünk már..gyerünk.. – mondogattam magam elé.

A lángok egyszer csak már nem közeledtek többé. Éreztem, hogy én tartom őket a levegőbe. Körbenéztem és láttam az értetlenséget a tömegben.

-Egy tűzidomár! –kiálltott fel egy a sokból.

Hogy én? Tűzidomár? Végül is fogalmam sincs, hogy hogyan, egyszer csak megéreztem a tüzet és parancsoltam neki. Akkor ránéztem a hercegre, aki összehúzott szemöldökkel állt és minden bizonnyal készült még egy tűzcsóva kilövésére. Amikor láttam a mozdulatait nem gondolkoztam, hanem tettem egy lökő mozdulatot a levegőben, hátha történik valami a tűzzel. Úgy is lett, a láng megindult feléjük, de amint odaért volna felrobbant. Akkorát szólt, hogy mindenki, aki a fedélzeten volt, hanyatt dobta magát, még az én fülem is zúgni kezdett. A herceg félreugrott néhány láda mögé, így őt nem sértettem meg, de akkor vettem csak észre a két holttestet egymáson feküdni. Két katona, akik előtt közvetlenül történt a robbanás meghalt.

-Mit tettem… - motyogtam, majd felemeltem a kezeimet és azokat bámultam. A bal kezemen lévő tetoválás szikrázott.

-Tudom, hogy most össze vagy zavarodva. De segíthetek. –szólt hozzám ismét Iroh tábornok.

-Ezen nem lehet segíteni. – mondtam elkeseredetten. Nem is tudom mit hittem.

-Még kiszámíthatatlan az erőd és nem tudod szabályozni. De talán ha… - mondta és közben felém haladt.

-Ne közeledjen felém! –ordítottam rá torkom szakadtából. A hangom megint ugyan úgy szólt, mint abban a kocsmában, még mielőtt megöltem a tulajt. Láttam, ahogy az emberek arcára kiül a félelem. Még a hercegen is láttam a döbbenetet.

Ránéztem a két megpörkölődött holttestre, majd megfordultam, lenéztem a vízbe, aztán visszanéztem a tábornokra.

-Egy szörny vagyok. – mondtam neki, a hangom kétségbeesett volt.

A szemeimből éreztem, hogy kicsordult egy könnycsepp, de bizonyára ezt nem látták a maszktól. Visszanéztem a vízre, majd felléptem a korlátra. Hallottam, ahogy a tábornok ordít, de nem törődtem vele. Csak ugrottam. Remélem, nem halok bele. Ez az egy gondolat járt a fejemben.


End file.
